


白い蜂　番外集

by kitaku_09



Series: 白い蜂 [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, 板车组, 绿高
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:21:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27228013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitaku_09/pseuds/kitaku_09
Summary: 分级原因把番外拿出来做个合集本篇清水 视情节需要番外可能开个车什么的 也可能是单人
Relationships: Midorima Shintarou/Takao Kazunari, 绿高 - Relationship
Series: 白い蜂 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119086
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	白い蜂　番外集

#12.5

晨练结束时裕也问他感觉今天身体怎么样，高尾一下就懂了他话里的意思。  
“训练没问题。”  
裕也点了点头，招呼其他人赶紧收拾好去上课。  
高尾整个上午都昏昏欲睡，午休时他跟绿间一起去天台，吃完了饭他真的靠着围栏在五月的熏风里睡着了一会。绿间带了没看完的书，余光灵敏，敏捷地用肩膀接住了高尾沉下去的脑袋。  
初中同学的信息一条又一条，手机在口袋里用无法忽视的频率振动着，他不耐烦地掏出来试图以简短的回复堵住对方的嘴，高尾醒了。  
“嗯嗯？我睡着了。”  
“还有点时间，你还能再睡十分钟。”绿间噼里啪啦地按手机。  
“嗯……”高尾好困，又重重地倒向对方的肩膀。  
“你需要…吗。”绿间抓着手机迟疑地问他，到底把关键字吞了下去。  
高尾音调上扬，在嗓子眼儿里唔了一声，转而了然地点点头。  
“临时标记？谢啦，抑制剂效果不错。”  
绿间反应了一会，才听出来高尾在拒绝他。依之前合宿那次的惯性，常无言帮他标记，想让他发情期好过一点，这还是头一次被拒绝，不禁怀疑起以往是否鲁莽。  
“忙着？”高尾打趣他还在震动个不停的手机。  
“并没有。”绿间说，但意识到这个谎话毫无意义，就解释了一句，“初中同学太烦人了。”  
“这也太可怜了。”高尾凑过去看。  
为了赶高尾回家，绿间也在完成寻常的项目之后就打算结束一天的训练，他们在通常的那个路口分别，高尾打着呵欠，懒洋洋的样子。  
“明天不要勉强。”绿间说得又晚又小声，高尾已经转身走开了，完全没听到。

回家先洗澡，换下来的汗津津的训练服扔进浴室的洗衣篮，晚饭已经快做好了，母亲在用锅子炸东西，声音热热闹闹的，但他毫无食欲。抑制剂的六小时药效已经见底，肚腹里一阵阵泛起热潮。他无视身体反应面无表情地在浴室呜呜吹头发，母亲擦着手从门口探头问他怎么样，他回答说一切正常，晚饭就不吃了。她点点头，说有事叫我们。他回答说好。  
妹妹也回家了，他敷衍地打了个招呼，三步并作两步跑上楼去。听到妹妹问母亲我哥怎么了，生气了？然后是母亲小声的解释和窃窃私语，她又重新大声招呼大家吃晚饭的声音。他关门落锁，那些声音就被他关在门外了。  
抑制剂的副作用很明显，他感觉有点恶心，只好放弃了继续服用的打算。他不开灯就直接钻进被子里，疲累的身体陷进被褥，一动也不想动，情欲却在他放松的瞬间乘虚而入。  
他开始有点后悔白天时拒绝了绿间的提议。但绿间又不会永远都可以帮他做临时标记，他不想一直依赖他度过发情期。说不定，只是说不定，在很久以后他会有个伴侣，要么就是互相解决发情期的床伴，但肯定不是现在，未来还很模糊看不真切。但他拒绝将绿间扯进他的欲望漩涡里去。那是他自己牢笼，犯不着要他陪自己一起承担。  
傍晚的住宅区有很多声音，隔音不太好的面街的窗外能听到各种人们的生活音，在遛狗在买菜在放学路上下班路上。这倒让高尾稍微安心了一点，床边的小柜子里有医院统一配发的箱子，消毒过的白色器具，一些没开封的药片和针剂，封口的纸条上写着“请以三年为期限定时更换药品，于某年某月”，他伸手进去翻找一下，掏出那根按摩棒粗暴地抵进肚子里，这倒没什么难的，下身早就湿透了，疼也只有捅进去的那一小会，那东西有点凉，有很明显的异物感，他哆嗦了一下，打开开关。

虽然没有前几次那么慌乱不得法，但高尾还是搞不太清楚如何让一个发情期的Omega迅速摆脱发情期的困扰，抑制剂已经失效了，信息素迅速飘满整个房间，大脑泡在失控的荷尔蒙中无法正常思考，他抓着那根东西抵住敏感点捅个没完，肚腹因为过于强烈直接的快感抽搐了几下，想要从刺激中逃离。他蹭得枕头上都是生理性泪水，艰难地又高潮了一次，只喘着气歇了一小会，更猛烈的情潮就食髓知味地涌现出来。手上大腿上都是粘哒哒的性液，按摩棒在一个低挡位轻柔地震动不休，慢慢滑出去了一点，蹭到敏感点，又让他唔地小声叫了出来。  
欲求没完没了地裹上他的身体，自身给予的刺激并不足以解决这种饥渴，他不禁想到只要有一点，一点Alpha的信息素就可以平息他的冲动，那可以让他着陆，可以被填满，无缘无故的欲求的矛头也可以有了指向，那仿佛是一切的答案，一切的结果。  
高尾坐起来抹干净满脸的眼泪和汗水，清了清嗓子喝了点水。发情期时要记得补充水分，要适当休息，医生说的他倒是没忘。按摩棒在坐姿下又沉进去了一点，他嗯地拔高声音叫出声来，就那么开始了下一次。  
然而被迫熟知了快感的身体的阈值升高，这一次他手腕酸痛，在床上翻来覆去也没能让自己登顶，急得真要哭出来。不清明的脑内不禁幻想他唯一得到过的来自Alpha的信息素，那是青涩的，木质的酸味，花草的气息，绿间的气息。  
他腹诽自己道不不现在想了也不可能会得到的。  
但这么想了的瞬间，他脑内浮现出一个可怕的念头。  
——不是能得到吗，就在那里，在你的衣柜里，绿间给你的旧衣服上，你闻到过的。  
他喘了几秒钟，翻身下床，跪行着爬到衣柜的抽屉前。那天下暴雨的时候，他有借了绿间的旧衣服，它被穿得很旧，棉质领口开了毛边，据说是因为很舒服就当了很久的睡衣，贴身衣物上确确实实留下了洗不掉的信息素味道，已经没那么强烈了，但对于一个渴望Alpha的发情期Omega来说是足够的刺激了。  
他疯狂翻找那件旧衣服，把他自己叠好的衣服都甩了出来，没留神的时候眼泪已经大颗大颗往下掉，糊掉的视线里他翻出那件衣服，把脸埋进去，那里面有绿间的味道，跟现在的闻起来有微妙的差别，还有他自己的汗味儿。  
他呜咽着得到高潮，累得不想动了，就那么攥着那件衣服在衣柜旁边的地毯上睡着了。


End file.
